


Mortal

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: Chloe is mortal and Lucifer isn't.  How does that work?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot (probably) with some serious "Up" vibes. Watch out for the existential crisis but I promise there is happiness and fluff included along with the angst!

“Lucifer... how is this going to work? I’m mortal...”

He took a long drag on his cigarette.

“Someday, you’ll want to settle down and find a place to slowly and uneventfully live out your days. Hell, you’re already halfway there,” he teased, ”and I’ll be there to prevent that as long as you want me,” he added with a half-smile.

“But... I’ll age and you won’t... won’t that ruin your lifestyle?”

“Detective,” he pulled her closer, “I found a way to have a good time in hell - not great, mind you, but there were moments - so, I think I can handle a few decades of boring grocery runs and grandkids... as long as it’s with you.”

She snuggled into his side, smiling as a warm tingle fluttered through her body before she couldn’t hold that nagging thought back any longer.

“When I die, though... what will happen?”

He sighed and turned to extinguish his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand, knowing he couldn’t avoid this question forever, “then you’ll go to heaven and get to see your father and maybe even mine - tell him off for me, would you? - and it will be all the boring, perfect bliss you want and deserve, Detective.”

“But... I want you,” she twisted around and propped herself up on his bare chest to look him in the eye, concern creasing her brow.

“We all get what we deserve, Detective, even me,” he stroked her back gently, “and don’t worry, we won’t be the first couple to be parted in death. You won’t even miss me once you’re up there. And as for me... well, this has been the best time of my life. How ungrateful would I have to be to ask for more?”

“That’s not you at all... You’re just accepting this as inevitable? Just like that? How is this ok with you?”

“Chloe,” he soothed, “I would never do anything to jeopardize our time together. All we can do is enjoy it while it lasts, like any normal couple would.”

She huffed and settled back into her spot under his arm, “Well I guess we’ll see. I just don’t think I could be happy in heaven knowing you’re in hell.”

He kissed the top of her head, “I know, just know it’s ok and I’ll love you anyway.”

—-

When the Detective, who hadn’t actually been a detective in 35 years, closed her eyes that night, Lucifer kissed her one final time and held her close as her labored breathing slowed. Her hand gradually held his less tightly and around 3am, Amenidiel and Azrael appeared in the room and Lucifer knew this was it. He couldn’t stop the tears that sprang from his aching chest as he moved out of the way to allow his siblings to take her. He lay in bed with her body for the rest of the night, knowing it was useless, she was gone, but unable to accept the crushing realization that he would never see her, body or soul, again. When her hand was cold and stiff in his and the sun streamed through the window to meet her peaceful, wrinkled face, he heaved a broken sigh, wiped the tears from his face, and contacted the proper authorities to arrange for her wishes to be carried out.

When it was time for the funeral, he didn’t attend. There were whispers and speculation about his appearance, how he seemed to never age, how he must be using the detective, but he didn’t care for the opinions of others any more than he cared for idle tradition. She was gone. The rest was irrelevant.

He sat at his piano in their living room and played the melody he’d written line by line over the last several decades, feeling empty as it came to an end. He closed the lid over the keys and grabbed the suitcase she’d packed for him weeks ago when she started to decline. It was filled with photos and love notes and ticket stubs from the last half-century they’d spent together. He knew they were living on borrowed time but he hadn’t expected to love her more every day. He hadn’t expected to adore the lines that appeared on her skin or the serious way she looked when she was trying hard to read something in a darker light with her thick glasses. He didn’t expect her completely irrational arguments and stubborn preference for a particular type of cheese regardless of the dish to be his undoing. He didn’t know how deep love could be until he was drowning in it.

He flicked off the lights and locked the door, sighing, before landing back in hell with a flap of his wings.

This was a new feeling: in hell with no responsibilities. Turned out, all hell needed was a leader created by the hand of god - and Eve was an incredible Queen.

—

Chloe awoke, feeling 60 years younger, right at the gates. 

“Amenadiel?”

“Yes, Chloe, this is it.”

“I don’t want... I can’t go in.”

“Chloe, you’ll see, heaven is incredible. This is what Lucifer wanted for you.”

She hesitated, before following him into the city. Her father was there to greet her, along with her mother and so many friends who had long since gone. She was overwhelmed with the joy of seeing them all again. They guided her to her area, where she could build whatever she wanted. With a single thought, she saw their house in front of her, complete with the piano and every scrap of paper they’d accumulated over the years. Everything but him.

She sighed, feeling empty. The time passed, who could say how much? And there was so much she enjoyed, from the time with her family to watching over her daughter as she grew old with her own children, to the peace and instant gratification all around her. But despite it all, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was all wrong and he should be here. And maybe she didn’t want to.

When everything else appeared with a single thought, part of her hoped he would appear if she just thought about him enough. She prayed to whomever would listen, wishing for Lucifer.

Amenadiel approached her one day, a hesitant smile on his face, “what do you think?!”

“Oh yeah, it’s great, but...”

“But it’s not Lucifer.”

“Yeah... I really miss him, Amenadiel.”

He sighed, “Oh I know. You’ve been praying without ceasing to all god’s angels. None of us can get anything done. Lucifer actually asked me to check on you because he can hear you all the way down in hell.”

“You talked to him?!”

“Yes, I went to visit him. He just wants you to be happy, Chloe.”

“I know but... I want the same for him. How is he?”

“About the same as you. And as obnoxious as ever.”

“Good,” she smiled, “Amenadiel, do you think you could take me down there?”

“NO! Chloe, absolutely not. Hell is... it’s not a good place.”

“If he’s not allowed up here, I need to be there. Amenadiel, please.”

“Chloe, I can’t.”

“What will it take for me to fall then? A rebellion, right?”

“Chloe...”

“Amenadiel, I can’t be without him anymore. I’m going down there one way or another no matter what I have to sacrifice.”

Amenadiel sighed, “Alright, Chloe. Take my hand.”

She touched his hand and instantly, the light and celestial beauty around them dissolved into darkness and ash. She felt the life drain out of her. She strained her eyes as she looked around, unable to see anything at first until her eyes began to adjust. It was eerily quiet and cold and smelled so strongly of burning meat and smoke, she began to taste it. 

Slowly, she began to see figures crawling around her in the dark, closing in on them.

“Where is he?” She whispered.

“He’s just over here,” Amenadiel responded seriously, leading her by the hand down an alleyway and opening a door.

She could hear piano music streaming out and there was more light in here, hundreds of candles lined the walls, just enough to see by. A brighter glow seemed to come from the same origin as the music. The piano was out of key, but the music was still lovely.

When they entered the room, she knew what was spreading the light. His wings were out and glowing brightly, illuminating the room.

“Luci,” Amenidiel boomed, “I’ve brought a guest.”

“What? A guest?” He stood and turned around before he saw her and fell back on the piano bench, “wh— Chloe?” 

Hope spread across his features, slowly replacing the shock, “you shouldn’t be here,” he stood slowly, deliberately.

“I know,” she started cautiously, “but you were right about heaven: boring.”

He staggered forward, reaching towards her, tripping and crashing into her.

“Chloe,” he complained through kisses, “you need to go home.”

“Lucifer,” she attempted to respond against his lips, “I am home.”


End file.
